1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector including a housing configured to guide a contact into a contact insertion hole formed through a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
As a connector mounted in an automobile or the like, there has been known a connector configured to be placed on a substrate, into which connector a counterpart contact is inserted from below through the substrate. The counterpart contact is inserted into the connector after passing through a contact insertion hole formed through the substrate. If there is misalignment between the counterpart contact and the contact insertion hole due to the tolerance or the like at the time of manufacturing, the counterpart contact cannot be smoothly inserted into the contact insertion hole. Such a problem becomes a more significant concern, with an increase in the number of counterpart contacts.
To address this problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 146873/2010 (Tokukai 2010-146873: Patent Literature 1) discloses a guide housing configured to guide a counterpart contact into a contact insertion hole. The guide housing has a guide hole (through hole) into which the counterpart contact is able to be inserted. When the guide housing is positioned below the substrate, the guide hole is located below the contact insertion hole, and these holes communicate with each other. The guide hole has a funnel-like shape such that its diameter increases with an increase in the distance from the contact insertion hole. The diameter at the lower end of the guide hole is larger than the diameter of the contact insertion hole. Therefore, even if there is misalignment between the counterpart contact and the contact insertion hole due to tolerance or the like at the time of manufacturing, the counterpart contact is inserted into the guide hole, and then guided to the contact insertion hole.